Esca Merle
Esca Merle (エスカ マール esuka maaru'):' Is a talent wizard and one of the Possible S Class Candidates of the Warrior Angel Guild and the most likely to become an S Class Wizard out of the 8 candidates. She is the daughter of the 2nd guild master Alana Merle making her respected and feared throughout the guild as The Angel's Princess but throughout the country she is known as the Humanoid Demon for her specialty of Chaos Magic that is legend to be created by demons. She is the leading member of Team Warrior Angel. Appearance Esca is a tall beautiful slender women with dark skin. She has long purple hair tied into a ponytail by a colorful hair tie. She has long bangs that go down all the way to her chin, parts of her hair on the bangs are sticking out. She has light orange eyes She her outfits are constantly changing to multiple bright color robes and clothing that match the architecture of the location she's in. Her main clothing is a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, with a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. She wears that under all her clothing and fights in it to be easier to fight in, it also supports her stealth abilities as well. Her usual clothes she wears above that is an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, and she occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. Personality Esca is always playful and positive. She always finds a way to have fun and joke around, she is also high spirited and sometimes keeps a smile on her face even in challenging battles for she seems to enjoy it. She is the center of what makes the guild hall more fun for she usually starts the parties and some fights. She stays in a positive mood to keep her magic under control and if she fights while in a happy mood it shows she's not being serious, however in a challenging fight she will get serious making her magic more powerful. She knows when to be serious or not but even then she still has a good time. She can easily get angered whenever someone attempts to destroy the guild hall or brutally attack her comrades in which case she will be furious but she will not do anything reckless she will only have an evil glare in her eyes. Her anger and magic is the main reason why she is feared throughout the guild hall even when she is in her cheerful mood everyone is afraid that she might beat them up, only those who are at her level or stronger aren't afraid. She is kind and respectful to her allies and important people. Esca loves her guild more then anyone for she has spent the longest in guild having been born and grew up in the guild and will protect it and everyone in it with her life. She only wants to be the strongest so she can follow in her mother Alana Merle's footsteps and become Guild Master but considering the massive power gap between her and Atom Longside and Zora Halo it is least likely that will ever happen. She loves how her guild is always ready to party and is the most party animal of them all. Esca likes mess with some of the members for fun but she mostly enjoys messing with Zanto Shima which is the most likely reason why he is quickly irritated by her, she will sometimes show a goofy face as a sign that she has a great idea of how she's going to mess with Zanto. She also likes to mess with the other members and sometimes insult them so she can have a good reason to fight. Esca is close friends with Makoto Hisumi and are childhood friends. They grew up together and have developed a strong connection with each other. She likes to mess with him a lot for the fun of it but she also acts as true friend and help him become a skilled and powerful wizard. When ever she is engulfed in rage seeing Makoto makes her calm down for she has strong feelings for him and wants to protect him the most out of everyone. History Esca was born as the only child of Alana Merle and Kozuki Merle and the first to be born inside the Warrior Angel Guild. Her birth has spread joy throughout the guild and mostly towards her mom and dad. About a week after her birth her father Kozuki went on a mission but her mother Alana didn't think it was the right time yet but Kozuki went anyways. About a few days later Alana got the news that Kozuki was killed in action, leaving Esca to grow up without knowing her father. 8 years past and Esca grew up into a highly energetic young girl. She often played around the guild hall with her friend Makoto Hisumi Magic and Abilities Chaos Magic: Esca's most powerful magic. She can conjure dark red flame-like magic energy from anywhere in her body. The magic energy can eliminate anything that it touches without a trace. She is also able to focus her magic energy at a certain location around her and create the dark red flame like magic energy from that exact spot. She can also use it to make solid magical constructs of semi-living objects to use in various ways, depending on Esca the constructs will or will not harm the target or cause any damage but thats only if she doesn't want to hurt them with the constructs but to use them in a different way. The strength of her magic thrives from Esca's negative emotions and her positive attitude will render her magic weak, however Esca is still able to skillfully use her magic even tho its in weakened state. To keep control of this magic Esca stays high spirited and happy. This magic was rumored to be created by demons a long time ago so they could use it to kill humans now after centuries have passed Esca has complete mastery of this magic, however she has yet to unlock this magics true potential * Chaos Fist: Esca's most usable spell. She engulfs her fists in dark red flame-like magic energy and punches the target with immense force so strong it can demolish the ground with incredible strength. She uses this spell countless times and even mixes it with her combat skills to increase the damage of her attacks. * Burst: Esca concentrates her magic energy in a specific area where the target is standing. She channels the energy until the magic energy explodes engulfing the target in a dark red flame-like magic energy and dealing great damage to them while also burning them in the process. * Chaos Blast: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands. She then combines her hands thus strengthening the destructive power. An intense blast is fired from her hands destroying everything caught in the blast and dealing incredible damage. ** Bullets: Esca creates multiple, small diamond shaped magic energy that floats around her. Whenever Esca wanted the diamond shaped magic energy fires multiple, miniature Chaos Blasts at the target. Although the blasts aren't as powerful as the original the miniature blasts can pierce the targets skin and cause deadly damage. * * Reaper Blade: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hand, her entire arm is then engulfed into the magic energy. As she chafes at the target the magic energy takes the form of a wide blade that can cut threw almost any defenses. It is also sturdy enough to block a direct a attack. * Torch: Esca engulfs her body parts in dark red flame-like magic energy and releases it in an intense small blast almost like flamethrower incinerating everything caught within it into ash while burning them in the process. This spell can easily be mistaken as actual fire, however it is far from it. * Tower Wall: Esca concentrates her magic energy in a specific spot. She then release magic energy from that spot and tower of dark red flame-like magic energy bursts out from the ground, the size depends on her choice. The tower will engulf anyone caught in it and burn them until the spell fades * Shockwave: Esca release the dark red flame-like magic energy as an aura. When the target approaches her she releases the aura in a burst engulfing everyone around her. The sudden burst sends the target flying away while burning them in the process. * Wave: Esca engulfs her arms in dark red flame-like magic energy. She then waves her arms and the magic energy that engulfs her arms are released at her target in a single wave of magic energy fling threw the air and will burn anyone hit by it. The width of the wave is about as long as her entire arm. * Arm: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands and releases it as it forms into a semi-living arms with hands. Esca is able to control the magic energy to make it bend twist and turn to whatever she wishes. It does not burn or harm the target unless she wishes it to. ** Multiple Arms: Esca engulfs her fists in dark red flame-like magic energy and fires a blast at the target. The blast splits into multiple semi-living arms that attack the target. It may also burn them in the process. ** Extension Arm: Esca engulfs her fists in dark red flame-like magic energy and release it at where ever she wants it to go. The magic energy extends to a long range making it possible to grab something from far away. She is also able to control it to make it do whatever she wants. She is able to use this spell to snatch objects from her target without them noticing or attack them from a blind spot. ** Reapers Claws: Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands and blast them at the target. the blasts are then form into living arms with hands that have sharp fingers that pierce into that targets skin and slash them, the sharp fingers can also pierce threw a magic barrier and rip it apart. Esca is able to control the magic energy to make it bend twist and turn to whatever she wishes * Annihilation: One of Esca's most powerful spells. Esca concentrates a massive amount magic energy in a specific location and restraints it there. When she snaps her fingers the massive magic energy is released into on huge explosion of dark red flame-like magic energy destroying anything caught inside. * Destruction: One of Esca's most powerful spells. Esca conjures dark red flame-like magic energy from her hands. She then combines her hands and fires an intense blast of dark red flame-like magic energy at the target. Once it collides it causes a massive explosion destroying everything caught in explosion. Its power is so incredible its magic power is unable to be determined, however using this spell drains her of all her magical power. Enhance Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Esca possesses incredible strength. She is able to smash a wizard into the ground just by grabbing ahold of them and pushing them to the ground while demolishing the ground the wizard landed on. She is rumored to possess demon strength which is partly the reason why she's known as the Humanoid Demon. With enough force she can demolish the ground of the area just by smashing her heal into it. She is able to break threw a simple magic barrier with just one punch and can knock out its user as well. Enhance Speed And Agility: Esca is a very fast and agile fighter. She is light on her feet as she is able to easily dodge attacks and block physical attacks while able to counter attack. Her incredible speed rivals even the fastest of wizards as she is able to take out dozens of wizards that surrounded her in seconds and given the appearance of being in multiple places at once, however at that speed will quickly make Esca worn out and unable to continue moving thus making her an easy target so she will only run at that speed when she has to but even without her true speed she is still an incredibly fast wizard. Enhance Endurance: Esca has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Despite her constant battles and injuries she is still able to continue fighting opponents as if she was in full strength and even using up her magic energy she is still able to use magic after taking a small little break. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: As a Potential S Class wizard Esca has proven herself to be a highly accomplished hand-to-hand combatant. Her skills are so great she can block countless attacks and is able to counter. She normally goes for her opponents pressure points, joints or a weak spot in the body to deal greater damage. She combines her fighting with her Chaos Magic to increase the damage. Master Strategist: Esca is one of the greatest battle tacticians in the guild. Whenever she enters a battle she carefully examines her opponent and figure out countless ways to beat them. She will also use her environment to assist her in the battles. Not only is she a brilliant tactician in solo battles but she can think of clever plans for her group or even for her entire guild mates making everyone turn to her for leader ship whenever the guild master and the S Class are away. Master Stealth: Esca has trained to be highly skilled in stealth operations by staying hidden and unseen. She can also hide her magic energy to be barley unnoticeable and sneak to her opponent before they even know where she is. She can also blend into the shadows and become hidden. Immense Magic Power: Esca possesses frightening magic power. Just by releasing her Chaos Magic as an aura can shake the ground. Her natural magic energy appears as rushing energy given the illusion of lightning rushing threw her body. Her magics power relies on her emotions and even in her cheerful mood she is still able to use her magic to user her magic effectively even tho its power is weak, but when she unleashes its true power the attacks become overwhelming.